whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orgy
"The Orgy" is the ninth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on May 22, 2019. Synopsis Tensions run high as the vampires prepare to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary The vampires are asked to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy. In preparation, Laszlo and Nadja order Guillermo around, demanding he work as a ceiling mirror substitute and organise their sex toys. A stressed Guillermo storms off; Nandor tries to make him feel better by pretending to listen to him. While shopping for supplies, the two bump into Guillermo’s virginal friend, Jeremy. Nandor requests Guillermo invite him to the orgy to be eaten. Desperate to become a vampire and realising he has already exhausted the town’s supply of virgins, Guillermo agrees to do this. Meanwhile, Laszlo shows Nadja his extensive collection of pornographic movies he starred in. Nadja is forced to admit that she finds them boring, leaving Laszlo greatly offended and refusing to participate in the orgy. Many vampire guests, along with Jeremy, arrive at the orgy while Guillermo hides in his room, becoming more and more panicky about bringing Jeremy to be eaten. The orgy is suddenly interrupted by Laszlo declaring through a loudspeaker that he realised his porn movies lacked love, and he invites Nadja to a two-person orgy upstairs. The guests start to leave out of embarrassment, and Nadja tries to lure them back by unveiling their virgin meal, only to reveal Jeremy having sex with another vampire, Constantin. Guillermo runs in to warn Jeremy, and realises he is now safe. All the guests leave the house, leaving Guillermo to clean up while Jeremy, Constantin and Colin play cards. Nandor goes to check on Laszlo and Nadja in their room and discover them both having sex in bat form out of shame. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *James Dwyer as Jeremy Co-starring *Paige Locke as 90s Blonde *Michael Giel as Constantin *Victoria Whistance-Smith as Flapper *Julia Vally as Dominatrix *Alessandra Vite as Store Employee *Kevin Chiao as Cater Waiter *Sean Kavanaugh as Vampire in Leather Costume *Redd Ochoa as Jiang Shi *Francesco Antonio as Badabook *Becky Johnson as Vampire #1 *Julie Mahendran as Vampire #2 Soundtrack *''La Campanella'' by Franz Liszt, performed by Jerome Rose *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Dream Away'' performed by Billy Munn *''Hackney Carriage'' performed by Cedric King Palmer *''A Multitude of Wins'' performed by Horst Bredow *''Old Flame'' performed by Addy Flor *''Secret Affair'' performed by Hans Hammerschmid *''Old Nellie Dean'' performed by Vyvyan Hope-Scott and Rick Cassman *''Actors Studio'' performed by Barthelemy Francis Corbelet *''Let's Boogie'' performed by Gregory Cotti *''Late Date'' performed by Steve Lucas *''PromoSexual PRM'' performed by Michael Thomas Standal *''Gothic Castle'' performed by Steve Lodder *''Gigue Fugue in G'' performed by Extreme Music *''Fugue Off PRM'' performed by Michael Thomas Standal and Daniel J. Trudell *''Super Good'' performed by Leningrad (end credits)"S1 · E9 · The Orgy" - Tunefind References Category:Episodes Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes